Life or Death Red Garden Character Sketches
by AoSora.Minami
Summary: Just a simple listing and bit of information for my OCs in Life or Death for Red Garden. No pairings until voted otherwise. Please ask for image links if they aren't showing.
1. Disclaimer

**Hello!**

I'll just be blunt here.

I own absolutely NONE of these images. I apologize very deeply for using them without permission. I hope the original artists/photographers understand that their works have fit my characters well.

I own nothing accept the characters themselves. I don't even own the plot. I don't own Red Garden. I wish I did.

The attributes are done out of a 1-10 scale.

**With a trillion apologies and love**,

**AoSora_Minami**, or Sora or Julez or something…

**P.S.** Here are the images I will never own.

Max Masa

Face/Hair  
.com/albums/uu261/KatyUchiha/LMc/maya_lm_  
Basic Wardrobe (All clothes at Groucho)  
.jp/smartphone/  
Favorite Hood

Lissy Bennet

Face/Hair

Basic Wardrobe  
./_RjL3IVz3dSk/TJ...  
.wordpress...  
Favorite Hood  
/wp-content/uploa...  
Bianca Rose

Face/Hair  
.com/albums/bb128/nayora_  
Basic Wardrobe  
.com/albums/bb128...  
Favorite Hood  
.com/albums/bb128/nayora_


	2. Max Masa

**A/N:: This character is serving as a replacement for Lisa Meyer from Red Garden. Like... Since we're doing our own OC's for this, I want to use a male. So when there's the kidnapping and memory loss and Max goes missing, he's really just working with the Dalore family find a way to keep the Dalore family line going. He doesn't remember anything after the night in the mansion.**

**Name:**  
-Max Masa  
-Mac  
-Masa  
-Masa-san  
-Masa-kun  
**Gender: **  
-Male  
**Age: **  
-17  
**Race:**  
-Japanese-American  
**Hair:**  
-Very layered  
-Multicolored  
-Often styled crazily with extensions  
-Bangs are feathery  
**Eyes:**  
-Brown, often green or hazel from contacts.  
**Height:**  
-5 feet and 11 inches.  
**Weight:**  
-147 pounds.  
**Strength:**  
-8  
**Agility:**  
-5  
**Intelligence:**  
-6  
**Healthy:**  
-7  
**Wise:**  
-4  
**Charismatic:**  
-7  
**Biggest Strength:**  
-His chivalry  
-His overprotectiveness  
-His charisma  
-His determination  
**Biggest Fears:**  
-Monsters  
-Death  
-Darkness  
-Losing his best friend  
**Biggest Flaw:**  
-His temper  
-His emotions  
**Will Never Do:**  
-Drugs  
-Cry in public  
-Hang out with people from school  
-Being weak  
**Important Relationships:**  
-Friendship with Bianca  
-Friendship with Lissy  
-Friendship with ~~~~  
-Friendship with ~~~~  
**Important Memories:**  
-It doesn't matter. It's in the past.


	3. Lissy Bennet

**Name:**  
-Lissy Bennett  
**Gender: **  
-Female  
**Age:**  
-17  
**Race:**  
-Caucasian  
**Hair:**  
-Long.  
-Raven black.  
**Eyes:**  
-Olive green.  
**Height:**  
-5 feet and 8 inches.  
**Weight:**  
-133 pounds.  
**Strength:**  
-8  
**Agility:**  
-5  
**Intelligence:**  
-7  
**Healthy:**  
-9  
**Wise:**  
-3  
**Charismatic:**  
-8  
**Biggest Strength:**  
-Her determination.  
-Her people skills.  
**Biggest Fears:**  
-Monsters  
-Death  
**Biggest Flaw:**  
-Her self-centered views.  
**Will Never Do:**  
-Hang out with people from school  
**Important Relationships:**  
-Her friendship with the popular kids at school.  
**Important Memories:**  
-Getting to be at the top of the totem pole.


	4. Bianca Rose

**Name:**  
-Bianca Rose  
**Gender: **  
-Female  
**Age:**  
-17  
**Race:**  
-Caucasian  
**Hair:**  
-Long, reaching the center of her back.  
-Very layered.  
-Albino white.  
-Bangs are feathery and don't go past her eyebrows.  
**Eyes:**  
-Blue with an almost invisible ring of red along the outside of the iris.  
**Height:**  
-5 feet and 5 inches.  
**Weight:**  
-128 pounds.  
**Strength:**  
-5  
**Agility:**  
-8  
**Intelligence:**  
-9  
**Healthy:**  
-7  
**Wise:**  
-6  
**Charismatic:**  
-7  
**Biggest Strength:**  
-Her persistence and strong will.  
**Biggest Fears:**  
-Monsters  
-Death  
-Darkness  
-Losing her best friend  
**Biggest Flaw:**  
-Her intense fear.  
**Will Never Do:**  
-Drugs  
-Cry in public  
-Hang out with people drone school  
-Fight monsters alone  
**Important Relationships:**  
-Friendship with Max Masa  
**Important Memories:**  
-All the times she did silly things with her best friend that she can remember are the most important memories she's ever had.


End file.
